1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to components for semiconductor material processing apparatuses. The components are formed of materials that can reduce contamination of semiconductor materials during semiconductor material processing. The invention also relates to methods of making the components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor material processing, vacuum processing chambers are used for etching and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of materials on substrates. Process gases are flowed into the processing chamber while a radio frequency (RF) field is applied to the process gases to generate a plasma of the process gases. The plasma performs the desired etching or deposition of selected materials on wafers. Examples of parallel plate, transformer coupled plasma (TCP™), which is also called inductively coupled plasma (ICP), and electron-cyclotron resonance (ECR) reactors and components thereof are disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,340,462; 4,948,458; 5,200,232 and 5,820,723.
During processing of semiconductor substrates, the substrates are typically supported within the vacuum chamber by substrate holders, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,262,029 and 5,838,529. Process gas can be supplied to the chamber by various gas supply systems.
In addition to the plasma chamber equipment, other equipment used in processing semiconductor substrates includes transport mechanisms, liners, lift mechanisms, load locks, door mechanisms, robotic arms, fasteners, and the like.
Plasmas are used to remove materials by etching or to deposit materials on substrates. The plasma etch conditions create significant ion bombardment of the surfaces of the processing chamber that are exposed to the plasma. This ion bombardment, combined with plasma chemistries and/or etch byproducts, can produce significant erosion, corrosion and corrosion-erosion of the plasma-exposed surfaces of the processing chamber. As a result, the surface materials are removed by physical and/or chemical attack, including erosion, corrosion and/or corrosion-erosion. This attack causes problems including short part lifetimes, increased consumable costs, particulate contamination, on-wafer transition metal contamination and process drift.
In light of these problems, plasma processing chambers have been designed to include parts, such as, disks, rings, and cylinders, that confine the plasma over the wafer being processed. However, these parts are continuously attacked by the plasma and, consequently, ultimately erode or accumulate polymer buildup. Eventually, these parts suffer such wear that they are no longer usable. Parts with relatively short lifetimes are commonly referred to as “consumables.” If the consumable part's lifetime is short, then the cost of ownership is high. Erosion of consumables and other parts generates contamination in plasma processing chambers.
Because of the erosive and corrosive nature of the plasma environment in such reactors, and the need to minimize particle and/or metal contamination, it is desirable for components of such equipment, including consumables and other parts, to have suitably high erosion and corrosion resistance. Parts have been formed from materials that provide resistance to corrosion and erosion in plasma environments. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,798,016; 5,911,852; 6,123,791 and 6,352,611.